Volturi Queen Outtakes
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: You're reading Volturi Queen  VQ ? You like it? Want to read more of the lives of Bella and the Volturi, then here are the outtakes. Taking prompts from lovely readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Volturi Queen Out-take 1**

Disclaimer:- I not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun or any other books related to the Twilight Saga.

**A/N**: I know i updated this weekend and I totally forgot to mention this! How bad is that? I'm so sorry, to be honest, I totally forgot about it until my phone flashed up about it at work! So here is my first VQ outtake, it's a Marcus POV. This is also the piece I wrote for Fandom Gives Back. it's owned by the lovely and amazing SusanAshlea. She asked for two weeks of this being in her possession before I post, and it has been! So, thanks to the awesome Kimmydonn for beta'ing this for me.

I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

MPOV**

Life with my brothers was getting tiring, now and again something major happens which is brought to our immediate attention, otherwise our lives were very dull. At least Caius and Aro had got their wives to keep them occupied. While me? I have nothing. No one. Didyme was murdered over a thousand years ago.

My brothers were adamant that they had nothing to do with it. But, I always had a feeling that they had something major to do with the death of my mate. Life had been very dull ever since. She was my light, my air.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Jane, a member of the guard. She ran into the room at full speed and stopped in front of myself and my brothers. Aro and Caius were seated beside me and looked at Jane with so much loathing. I knew the truth, though, they both had soft spots for her and thought of her as their daughter. The lines proved that. My power, or gift as some vampires like to think of it as, is seeing the bonds between people.

Jane started talking so fast that I had trouble understanding what she said. It sounded like a load of waffle.

Aro cut in and asked her, "What are you saying, Jane?"

She slowed down dramatically, before telling us once more. "Masters, I have urgent news from the scouts out in America. Its about the Cullens. They have got a pet."

My brothers and I looked at each other. They had a pet.

"As in an animal?" Aro asked, wanting to know what she means. A pet is either one of two things. An animal... or a human.

"No, Master Aro. A human." Jane spoke the dreaded words. They had violated our laws. If Jane was using the word pet then she knew the secret. The law stated that if a human knew of our existence then they must either be turned into a vampire or be killed.

"Does she know?" I asked; we needed to know if she knew the secret. If she did then a major problem had occurred, and it would need to be dealt with immediately.

"I believe so." That was all the information we needed. The room was full of vampires shouting saying how we need to punish the Cullens and kill the girl.

Aro stood up and bellowed. The room fell silent.

"My brothers and I will talk about this in private, and the situation _will_be dealt with. Go back to your duties." Everyone left the room, and the door closed the second the last member of the guard was out.

Aro got up off his throne and started pacing.

"The Cullens. I can't believe Carlisle would do this! Such a violation of the law. We have to do something, but what?" It sounded more like he was talking to himself.

Caius butted in, "We need to destroy them. They had no consideration of our kind, and that should be dealt with. I think death is the only solution."

I rolled my eyes at his suggestion and made one of my own.

"Why don't we go and see them, find out more about the situation before killing them." Aro looked up at me with surprise in my eyes. I usually kept out of such matters, but I thought it was time I started acting like a king of the vampires, I had enough of wallowing, and living in the past. After a few moments, he nodded and the decision was made.

We're going to Forks.

The preparation for our trip to Forks took a week. We had flights to book, and arguments over who was coming with us. In the end, it was decided. Seven of us were going. Caius, Aro, Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec were accompanying me.

Originally, it was going to be my brothers and I, but there were arguments over our safety. With the vampire wars in the south, there was no telling what would happen without any of the guard with us.

We knew about the wars, but we didn't know who the creators were, and the vampires we got rid of didn't tell us anything we needed to know. Of course, we had ideas, but they weren't solid enough to act on them.

So, it was decided; the seven of us would go to Forks.

Getting to Forks was interesting. For starters, the plane was late; why we didn't use the Volturi Plane, I don't know. But it was what Aro had wanted, so Caius and I gave into our brother's strange request. The stop-overs were a nightmare, too many humans and Alec hadn't hunted well before we left. So we had to calm him down often.

But once we got to Forks, things seemed to settle down dramatically. We arrived at the Cullen house to find it completely vacant. We took a look round, and quite a few of their belongings had been left behind. There was also a human scent. The spies had done well. It was the most mouthwatering scent I had ever smelt. It reminded me of flowers and honey.

We all agreed to see if we could track the scent, and with Demetri with us, it should be no problem at all- he is a tracker. He found the scent we were looking for immediately and rushed towards it. We all followed him. It took us to the other side of the forest and into an inhabited area. We passed a sign for Forks High School. We stopped outside of it, realised that this was the place where the girl was at.

We didn't want to go bounding into a school, so we decided to wait for a while before pouncing. Demetri told us that he could sense her from somewhere else in the small town as well, so we went there to wait for her. It brought us to a little house within the town. Jane found a key in a flowerpot, and I scoffed at how trusting humans can be.

She used the key, and we all entered the house. It was very simple, with pale yellow kitchen cupboards that looked like they hadn't been touched in many years. Aro, Caius and I settled ourselves on the sofa that were in the living room, and Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri stood and investigated the house.

We learnt that the girl's name was Isabella Swan, and that she had recently turned eighteen. Her father was the chief of police and had the name of Charles "Charlie" Swan. Her mother was in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband, Phil Dwyer. We found no evidence of Isabella knowing the Cullens within the house, and I wondered if we were in the right place. That was until Jane found something under some loose floorboards in Isabella's bedroom. She called us, and we all met her in the room. She was holding up pictures, tickets and a CD. We looked at the photograph. It showed her with Edward Cullen. We knew from that moment that we had the right house. From the picture, I could see that she was beautiful. Her long mahogany hair; her doe-like eyes, her figure and that smile. She really was perfection.

My thoughts troubled me. I hadn't been so attracted to someone since Didyme; it felt _wrong_, like I was tainting her memory. Nevertheless, if Isabella was this beautiful in a picture, I wondered how she would look in the flesh.

I noticed that she had a clock on her table. It read 2:30pm. We knew that we had roughly half an hour before Isabella came home. Felix had done his homework. So, we all walked downstairs to the living room to wait. Aro, Caius and I sat on the sofa, and the others stood around the room. We all put our hoods up; Aro's orders, maybe he wanted to scare the girl. Once they were up no one said anything; we were completely still.

In no time at all, we heard a loud truck make its way down the road before stopping. The door opened, and a heart beat was heard. We heard keys be put down on the kitchen counter, carefully, like we weren't supposed to hear. The human, crept along the hallway before opening the door. Aro, Caius and I rose off the sofa.

"Ah. Isabella Swan, I presume," Aro said.

"Yes. I am Bella," she corrected, her voice shaking in fear.

"Oh, good. We've been looking forward to meeting you, Miss Swan, for some time." With that, we all took our hoods off and Isabella gasped loudly, her heart pounding quickly. She knew who we were.

"I've seen you... in a painting," she whispered, apparently forgetting that we could hear her.

"Painting? What painting?" Aro asked.

"There's a painting of you three hanging in Carlisle's office," she told us, her voice quiet showing she was still scared.

"Yes, we are the Volturi," Aro said.

She gasped again, but this time it sounded like it was in recognition.

"Ah, you have been fully informed of the supernatural world, haven't you?" Aro said.

"Hm, yeah, I guess..." she said.

"So do you want to know why we are here?" he asked.

"That would be nice,"she replied politely. Her heart was still beating madly against her chest.

"We want to see the Cullens." I rolled my eyes at the most insensitive thing Aro had ever said. I could see the pain that she was in, and hearing the Cullens name, made her drop to her knees and start sobbing hysterically. Aro rushed over and picked her up before returning to his seat on the sofa, Isabella still in his arms. He rocked her gently until she stopped crying.

"What have they done to you, dear Isabella?" he asked quietly.

"They… left…" she managed gasp out, and my heart broke for the girl in Aro's arms.

"What do you mean 'they left'?" he asked, anger showing in his voice. What Isabella told him made our dead hearts break all over again.

"Exactly that. It was my birthday on September 13th. I turned 18, so they made me go to their house for a party. I got a paper cut, Jasper snapped at me. Edward managed to throw him away, but accidentally threw me into the glass table. A couple of days later Edward was acting really funny with me, I just threw it off thinking it was because he needed to hunt, that it was somebody's thoughts that had got to him, but then he asked me to go for a walk him. I did, and we walked a little into the forest. He told me they were leaving, that he didn't want me, that I was just a distraction and that he will never see me again." As she spoke, her sobs returned and she hiccuped throughout.

Aro blurted out the last thing I ever expected him to say,"Do you want to live with us in Volterra?"

Everyone gasped and looked at him. Isabella looked like she was contemplating the offer before asking, "Really?"

"Yes," Aro answered, his voice showed that he was positive in his choice.

"What about Charlie, Renee and Phil?" she inquired.

"We tell them the truth." That shocked me even more, he wanted us to break the one rule we always stood to make sure wasn't broken.

"You know, Charlie's not going to react well to the truth. He already wants to murder Edward for doing what he's done. I shudder to think he'll do, let alone what he'll want to do when he finds out he's a vampire."

"Then we'll just have to wait and see," Aro said.

We arranged with Isabella, I mean Bella, when would be the best time to tell her parents, and she told us of the days that her mother and step-father were due for a visit. They had been worried with Bella's state of mind ever since the Cullens left Forks. We left shortly after as Bella wanted to start making dinner for her father and herself.

We found our way to a hotel in Seattle, before having a meeting of our own.

"Why did you invite her to Volterra?" I asked Aro.

"I can't explain it, brother. It's like it is something I _have _ to do. You saw how the mention of the Cullens affected her. This is serious, we have to look after her. It's the only way we can make sure that the Cullens don't return to hurt her even more," he answered, the compassion in his voice was clear.

"But we're breaking our own rules for this human," Jane said, she had stayed quiet throughout the meeting and obviously wanted to make her own opinions heard.

"That may be so, Jane. But, there is just something about her that makes me want to care for her," Caius said. Which was a shock to begin with, because he never really agreed with anything we said.

In the end, it was decided that we would take Bella back to Volterra with us. We would treat her like a daughter, and make sure that if the Cullens did ever enter her life again, we would make sure that it would be the last thing they did.

* * *

**A/N**: So what did you think? Do you like the way the Volturi think? Let me know in a **review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Out-take 2. **

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun or any other companion books related to the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. 

**A/N**: So hi *smiles* this outtake was written for the awesome person that is butterflybetty. Now then, she's been a pretty awesome friend, reader and reviewer. She also writes some pretty amazing fanfics too, _Away From The Sun, The Awakings Trilogy, All We Knew, Fighting For Love _for an example and I fully suggest you go and read them as they really are amazing. So I wrote this a while back and been meaning to upload it on here. So now, Lisa... here it is, sorry for the wait and I hope you like it. There is nothing worse than writing an outtake for someone who says "write anything". It was mental and took me five goes but here it is! Thank you LuckyStar815 for beta'ing this for me, loves ya bb.

If any of you lovely readers would like something written for you based on Volturi Queen please review or email me with a brief description and I'll write it for you, I'll try and get it up on here when it's complete, beta'd, edited etc. Hope you enjoy this... Marcus' POV of the wedding...

**

* * *

Marcus' POV**

Today was the big day, I was going to marry Bella. My sweet, lovely, beautiful Bella. The past eight years have been some of the best and worst of my entire existence. The crying, screaming, frustration, has all been worth it. Because today, I was going to marry my mate, soul mate, best friend, lover, and anything else you can think of describe this wonderful woman.

For the past few weeks, the Cullens have been on our 'turf', and I have been ready so many times to kill that low excuse of a vampire; Edward Cullen. He tried to win Bella back, but it didn't work, and for that I'm glad, but the ways in which he tried to make that happen, are inexcusable. But nevertheless, we left them be, to keep the peace, after all, Carlisle had been a friend of the Volturi for many years.

So now, I was standing in the middle of the throne room, about to marry my beautiful Bella. Then, I would take her on the honeymoon of a lifetime, Iceland, England, Paris. Three places she's been dreaming about for years. She doesn't know that I know this. But she talks in her sleep and tells me practically anything when she's in the deepest of sleeps. I remember the night in question when she told me where she wanted to go.

_-Flashback-_

_The moon had finally showed and the light coming from it was shining through the window, creating the most beautiful shadows of my fiancée. I pulled her top over her head and kissed her softly, she moaned and kissed me back with more vigour, our kiss heated up, more and more, and we walked over towards the bed, her knees hit the side before I landed on the bed, my arms taking my body weight off my beautiful girl._

_We made love, it was slow, raw, passionate. The heat rising from the both of us, was making its way around the room, the only sounds being our pants and whimpers. Seeing Bella at the top of her peak was spectacular, the way her mouth opens, her back arches, the fluttering of her eyelashes, the rate of her heartbeat. Its like her body is singing to me. _

_After reaching our peaks, Bella turned to me and snuggled into my chest and arms, so that our bodies were completely touching each others. She gave me a soft kiss on the lips before drifting off to sleep with a small smile playing on her lips._

_Watching Bella sleep was something special, she looked different each night but she continues to hold her beauty. She sighed and breathed out a, "Marcus." before turning in her sleep._

_Later during the night she sighed again, only this time she muttered a, "Marcus. I love you. You're mine."_

_If I had a heart, it would have been pounding against my chest rapidly. Throughout the night she was muttering my name more and more, either followed by something I couldn't even make out or "I love you."_

_But nearing three am she started mentioning weddings and honeymoons. My interest picked up in what she had to say even more. I had been stuck on where to take her for our honeymoon and this was the perfect way to question here about it._

_I asked her in a hushed tone, "Bella, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" _

"_Somewhere cold, fancy and beautiful," she answered sleepily. I looked at her to see if she was awake or not, and she was still completely out of it. _

_Her answers gave me a hundred answers so I asked a question where it would certainly make the number of destinations less. "Beautiful, give me a place you think is beautiful."_

"_France," she replied. I decided I'd take her to France, but as France is a huge place I decided to ask her questions about France when she was awake so that I could find the perfect place. I figured that I'd find the answers to her other answers. _

_Somewhere cold. Well that left, Argentina, Scandinavia, Iceland, Greenland, Scotland, Alaska, and a lot of other places. Fancy, well that didn't give me a lot of answers, it all depends on what she means as fancy. I decided to do some more digging._

"_What do you mean by fancy?" I asked whispering in her ear. _

"_Posh...history...jewels... royalty." Bella started entering a deeper sleep and I knew from that point I wouldn't get anything else from her that night. But the things she did tell me certainly gave me something to think about. _

_For the rest of the night, I came up with ideas on where to go. _

_-end of flashback-_

I shook my head slightly to make the flashback vanish from my mind. I looked at my watch and saw that Bella would arrive any minute now and would then, be mine, forever. I turned to face the priest who was going to marrying Bella and I.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For marrying Bella and I, I know it sounds daft but... it means a lot to me, to be finally marrying her. I've waited eight years for this." A smile spread across my face as I had flashbacks of the eight years together.

_-Flashback1-_

_"Ah. Isabella Swan, I presume," Aro said._

_"Yes. I am Bella," she corrected._

_"Oh, good. We've been looking forward to meeting you, Miss Swan, for some time." _

_We removed our hoods and Isabella gasped loudly. I could hear her heart pounding quickly._

_"I've seen you... in a painting," she whispered._

"_Painting? What painting?" Aro asked._

"_There's a painting of you three hanging in Carlisle's office," she told us._

_-end of Flashback1-_

_-Flashback2-_

_Bella walking off the plane, bags being carried right behind her. A small smile playing on her lips as she finally walked on Italian earth._

"_Hello Marcus," she said and gave me a small hug. _

"_Hello Bella. Welcome to Italy." I slowly wrapped my arms around her after a few minutes of being in shock._

"_Thank you."_

_She unwrapped her arms around me and followed Felix and Demetri who were walking towards the car, while carrying her things._

_-end of Flashback2-_

_-Flashback3-_

_I cradled her small face in my large hands and with a look of determination I bent down and kissed her on the lips. She gasped before kissing me back._

_I pulled away and Bella's face was red, she was panting slightly as if the kiss had taken her breath away._

"_I love you Bella," I told her. A huge smile splashed across my face as I told her I love her for the first time._

"_I love you too Marcus."_

_-end of Flashback3-_

A voice broke me out of the daze I was in. It was Aro.

"Aren't you meant to be walking Bella down the aisle?" I asked him, quickly noting that Charlie wasn't in the room at all and that it must nearly be time for the wedding to start.

"Yes, I am meant to be walking her down the aisle. But, Charlie asked me not to, leave to the last thing he can do for his daughter. I couldn't deny him. We'll have her forever. He only gets her for a short amount of time before she changes. It seems wrong to take this away from him," he told me.

I've heard a lot about Aro over the years from visiting vampires and from members of the guard as well. He might come across as an arrogant arse, but he really does care for Bella and his family. He wouldn't take something away from someone he cares about, and he cares about Charlie. About all of Bella's family; human or not.

We continued to talk until I heard Charlie asking Bella if she really wanted to do this. I heard her reply and smiled. I knew right then and there that any second thoughts that may have been running through my head were gone. Not like I was second guessing the decision at all, but there is always a chance that this could've been a bad idea.

The doors opened, and I gasped at how beautiful Bella was. She was absolute perfection. She slowly walked down the aisle with her arm looped in Charlie's but she looked like she wanted to go faster and Charlie wanted the exact opposite. It looked quite funny but to be honest, I was counting down the seconds before Bella was mine forever. Finally, she reached me and the wedding began. We said our vows, kissed and got covered in confetti. It was perfect. My thoughts took me back to Didyme's and my own wedding a few thousand years ago. It was nothing like this, it was simpler, more her than me. But this wedding. Here. Now. Was us. One hundred percent. It fit us perfectly and I couldn't have asked for more.

Bella was whisked out my arms during the reception by a few of our mutual female friends and before I knew it she was back in them and us both told that we have to leave now otherwise we'll miss our flight. I didn't tell her where we were going until we got to the airport and the flight was mere minutes away from being called for boarding.

Her excitement was contagious and I found myself looking forward to the honeymoon more than I actually was. Throughout the honeymoon, we visited many places within each of the three countries we went too, and each time Bella found out where our heading was, she was so excited she looked like Alice in many of her actions. Maybe the Cullen girl rubbed off on her after all. My favourite part of the honeymoon was seeing Bella's face light up as she found something interesting or she enjoyed it. Just knowing that she was happy was enough for me, and she asked me if we could go back to the places once her blood-lust is controlled.

I couldn't deny her anything so I agreed and took note in what things she particularly enjoyed doing so she could experience them again once she's a vampire. In my opinion the honeymoon didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked. If I could have stretched it out by another couple of weeks than I would have but I know that Aro had sent out the invitations for the coronation out along with the wedding invitations and there was no chance we could have rescheduled it even though we are the "royalty" of the vampire race.

Live after the honeymoon was okay, Bella was getting more and more angsty about the coronation. I was positive that Aro was planning on doing more in the coronation than what was actually planned but I had no way of finding out. He didn't tell me when I asked him, so I guess we would have to wait until the day.

I didn't want Bella to be concerned though, so I tried to help take her mind off it as much as I possibly could. I don't think it worked though. I overheard her talking to the Cullens a few times telling them she was scared stiff of what would be expected of her and I hated that she couldn't talk to me about it. So I brought the topic up myself.

_-Flashback-_

"_Bella, why didn't you tell me you're scared about the coronation?" I blurted out one night. Bella had just finished dinner, Mousakka. She wiped her mouth with a napkin before turning to me._

"_How did you know?" she demanded._

"_I overheard you telling the Cullens," I told her, I looked down at the table cloth, picked up the end and started twirling it around in my hands. _

"_Why were you eavesdropping?" _

"_I wasn't. I came to talk to you about something, but I overheard you telling them. I just don't understand why you'd tell them and not me. I am your husband, you're meant to be able to tell me anything." _

"_I do tell you everything," she stressed._

"_You didn't tell me about this," I pointed out._

_She sighed and shook her head and whisper-hissed, "Men!". I sat there flabbergasted at how she was treating this conversation._

"_Marcus, I tell you everything. Honestly, I do. As for this, I didn't know how to bring it up it's not a normal thing to bring up in conversation. How would you have acted if I turned round to you out of nowhere and say 'Marcus, this coronation business is scaring the shit out of me.'?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders because I wasn't sure at all how I would have acted towards that. _

"_See, this is why I didn't tell you. I was talking to the Cullens about it because I was hoping they'd give me advice about it. If I went to Charlie, Renee or Jacob they would have told me to go home with them that instant and to never come back. Aro or Caius wouldn't have been helpful. I have no idea what they'd say or do. I just...didn't want to worry you."_

_I looked in her eyes and saw what she said was true. I let go of the table cloth that was entwined in my fingers and held her hand._

"_You don't need to worry about me, Bella. I love you no matter what. I understand that you're scared. There's no reason to be, because you will be a magnificent queen. I'll be there with you from the very start, right to the very end. I won't be abandoning you over this."_

_She smiled and leant over the table and gave me a soft kiss._

"_Thank you. I love you," she said and I knew that the topic was closed._

_-end of Flashback-_

After that, Bella told me all of her fears about the coronation and her upcoming change. It was really good to sit down and talk about all these fears. It made things between us much easier, and we knew that we could talk to each other about anything and everything.

The coronation was getting closer, and there were more people attending this than the wedding. I guess everyone wants to see the human Queen before she gets turned. Everyone turned up around the same time so the castle was full of vampires. Hunting ended up being a special operation and humans were no longer coming into the castle; other than Bella, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob and Gianna -our receptionist.

All hunting was taken out of the castle and out of Volterra completely. Either going to surrounding areas or some borrowing the plane and leaving the country. While on the honeymoon, Bella and I spoke about my feeding habits and I had been thinking about going 'vegetarian' just so that I can hunt with Bella when she's changed. But I was skeptical over the whole 'animals' thing. I was thinking of talking to Carlisle sometime, but I wanted to discuss it with Bella first. I decided that the best thing to do was talk to her about it after the coronation and shortly before her change. That way, we can go through this experience together. From the very beginning.

The day of the coronation arrived, and the castle was full of vampires getting ready or just returning from hunting. I headed to mine and Bella's suite, what I found wasn't encouraging at all. Bella was panicking, and not in a good way. After a few minutes of talking to and holding her, she calmed and the ceremony was able to continue.

We headed down to the hall, and it began. Everything was going well until Aro went straight off what we had planned, and had Bella walk over to a small statue off to the side of the room. There he performed something like a baptism, but except the use of water being put onto her head, it was blood.

I looked on in shock at what my brother was doing, and hoped that Bella wouldn't freak out. She didn't. She had a look of determination on her face, and I could tell that she was petrified at what was happening to her. But she got through it, without any problems.

After some final words from Aro, Bella was named Queen of the vampire race. I clapped and cheered for my wife, happy that she was just one final step from being a vampire.

The change itself.

* * *

**A/N** so what did you think? Be honest with me. Would you like an outtake written by me? leave a** review** or e-mail and I'll get on it.

xo Beckie


End file.
